


Below Decks (100 word challenge): Hindsight

by TheWinterWren



Series: Below Decks [3]
Category: Dragon Age, Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 18:08:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14314260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWinterWren/pseuds/TheWinterWren
Summary: For the Dragon Age Fanfiction Writer's Perfect 100 Challenge -- this week's theme is "Distance".Anaan Adaar has a terrible moment of clarity after learning the true measure of his daughter's enemies.





	Below Decks (100 word challenge): Hindsight

  
  
My blood curses us both, _Imekari._  
  
When I was a boy, Tama told tales of the outside world to frighten me and keep me close to home.  
  
I didn’t listen.  
  
I nearly lost you when you were little, I fought to keep you safe.  
  
I told you stories of the outside world to help you see your home was so much better.  
  
You didn’t listen either.  
  
You warned me to stay away, to keep my distance from this war.  
  
You tried to tell me of the demons, and the magic, and terrors you face every day...  
  
...I should have listened.  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
